1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure of an electronic component assembling an electronic component, a terminal fitting of an electrical wire and a housing member accommodating the electronic component and the terminal fitting of the electrical wire, and an electrical junction box including the assembling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle such as an automobile is equipped with an electronic component module obtained by assembling various electronic components. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-221787 discloses a configuration of an electrical junction box (junction box) including a relay module in order to control a connection between a power supply and an electric component.
FIG. 18 illustrates an exemplary configuration of a relay module of a related art. Such a relay 90 includes a rectangular parallelepiped relay main body 91 and a plurality of plate-shaped terminal portions (hereinafter, referred to as relay terminals) 92 which linearly protrudes from one surface (a bottom surface) of the relay main body 91. This kind of the relay 90 is assembled to, for example, a resinous holding member 95 that holds a terminal fitting 94 connected to an electrical wire 93 so as to form a relay module, and the relay module is assembled to an electrical junction box. The terminal fitting 94 is provided with a spring portion 96 which is fitted to the relay terminal 92, and the relay 90 is held by the holding member 95 in a manner such that each of the front ends of the plurality of relay terminals 92 is inserted and fitted into the spring portion 96. In addition, FIG. 18 is basically a longitudinal sectional view of the relay module of the related art, but only the relay main body 91 is illustrated as a side view.
Incidentally, in the relay module of the related art illustrated in FIG. 18, the spring portion 96 which is fitted to the relay terminal 92 is formed in the terminal fitting 94, and the relay 90 is held by the holding member 95 in a manner such that each of the front ends of the plurality of relay terminals 92 is inserted and fitted into the spring portion 96. Accordingly, in a case where the relay terminal 92 is inserted into the spring portion 96, the relay 90 is easily inclined until the relay terminal 92 is fitted to the spring portion 96, and hence the posture is not stabilized. For this reason, the workability is poor when the relay 90 is assembled to the holding member 95. Particularly, even when the plurality of relays 90 are assembled to the holding member 95, the relays 90 need to be assembled while each relay terminal 92 is individually fitted to the spring portion 96. Thus, when the number of the relays 90 to be assembled increases, the workability is further degraded.